


Givin' My Sugar One Sweet Performance

by Mollypop59



Category: All Media Types, Ambiguous Fandom, The "Not actually a fanfiction" fandom
Genre: Chaptered, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, He's a CEO and she's his PA, Not-completed yet, She works for him, Slow Updates, Title from Jesse James; "Blue Jeans", because i listened to it like 8000 times while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollypop59/pseuds/Mollypop59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's boss needs a date to his brother's wedding, and Charlie is more than willing to take on the job.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks of holding hands, sharing a room, and pretending to be hopelessly in love with Noah. The hardest part, is remembering that she's just 'pretending'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encourage me to update. They also make me smile :)
> 
>  
> 
> unedited because i'm a lazy mofo. Hopefully it won't be too much of a problem

Charlie Logan has a crush on her boss.

She didn't _mean_ to. This job didn't come with a warning label.

The woman on the phone who interviewed her sounded nice, and she never once mentioned that Mr. Alexander was only 24, or devastatingly gorgeous, or that his smile could light up an entire room like the fucking sun.

This isn't her fault, really.

 

 

They've been working together about 6 months, he doesn't talk much, doesn't ask for much either, but Charlie stays busy. Bringing him tea, _he hates coffee_ , sorting his files, reading ideas and pitches before submitting them to him so that he doesn't have to deal with the trash, answering his phones, making sure his appointments are uploaded in his PDA...

He's incredible really, how successful he is, for so young. He didn't inherit this place, he earned it, and seeing him work, Charlie knows he deserves it.

 

Mr. Alexander, Noah, _NOAH_ , is approximately 6'4, he has perfectly messy Raven black hair, electric blue eyes, and a mischievous smirk. Charlie's never had it directed at her, but when he's with Ben, his co-worker and close friend, it pops out a lot. He's hilariously funny, and down to earth, but he's also quiet, and possibly a bit shy, and Charlie's absolutely enamored. His cheekbones look like their carved from marble, his skin is tan year round like he lays out on the beach all the time, but Charlie keeps his calendar, and she knows that he doesn't. He's obviously got some sort of Latin blood somewhere in his genes. His arms are strong, but not bulging in his white button down tops, and he has an anchor tattooed on his inner right wrist. Charlie has never had a thing for tattoos before, but she wants to lick it. Wants to know if it tastes different than the rest of his skin, even though she knows it doesn't. He's hardworking, ambitious, and incredibly intelligent, it's obvious to anyone who comes across him, but he also wears converses with his business wear, has a Scorpions song as his ringtone, and plays trash basketball with Ben when he needs a break.

 

Noah Alexander is the CEO of a very successful Publishing company, and Charlie is his PA.

 

She dropped her purse in her chair, ran a hand through her brunette waves, and walked into his office with his tea. It's only nine, but he'd obviously already been there awhile, his jacket was tossed across the couch on the other side of the room, he had his sleeves rolled up. He was holding a manuscript, and Ben was sitting across from him.

"I didn't lie!" he told Ben, not seeming to notice her enter the room. He's kind of oblivious to her, she thinks sometimes. "When he asked me if I was bringing a date to his wedding, I had one. But we've broken up, and now he's going to give me shit the entire time I'm there"

Noah had, had a girlfriend, Jasmine, when Charlie first started working here. They were only together about two more weeks before they broke up. Charlie isn't disappointed. She hated Jasmine, and Ben did too, making no effort to conceal that fact. She was a model, and incredibly gorgeous, which is probably the main reason Charlie didn't like her to be perfectly honest, but she was kind of a party girl, and a loud mouth, and she's not sure what the girl did to Ben, but Ben loves everyone, so it was kind of a sign that she needed to go.

"Your family sucks Noah, you hate being around them, I don't really understand why you're even going"

"It's my brother's wedding. Either I go, and deal with them for two weeks now, or I hear about how I missed his wedding for the rest of my life."

"What you need is a girlfriend"

"I have two days"

"You're rich and successful"

" _Two_ days"

 

Charlie set down the tea, Ben went silent with thought, and Noah crossed something off in the middle of the page he was reading.

"You know, Bethany-"

"I'm not dating your sister Ben"

 

Charlie picked up Noah's PDA to delete an appointment he has for later today. She had forgotten seeing two weeks marked off his calendar for a wedding, but now that they were talking about it, she remembered wondering who he'd be willing to spend two weeks away from work for.

"Oh my god, take Charlie!" Ben said bouncing up and down in his seat a little bit. "she'd make the perfect fake girlfriend for you"

"I can't take my PA to my brother's wedding as my girlfriend Ben" Noah sighed, not even considering it.

"But she's _HOT_ " Ben whined, "Look at her! If I liked girls I'd be all over this" he smacked at her ass playfully,

"Ben!" Noah said surprised, the words _sexual harassment suit_ probably flashing through his mind.  

"Nathan would die Noah, he'd fucking _die"_

 

Noah looked up at Charlie for a minute, as if actually considering her, "I'm not going to pretend to have a girlfriend, that's pathetic"

"I've met Nathan, Noah. Honestly, it's better to be secretly pathetic, than to show up at his wedding by yourself"

 

Noah closed his eyes, letting out this irritated sounding sigh, like he knew Ben was right and it was painful for him to admit to himself.

"He's caving, oh my god Charlie, we're going shopping! You need the perfect dress for this wedding! His mom is a monster, and you have to look perfect" Ben jumped up, taking Charlie's arm and started leading her towards the door.

"I haven't asked her yet!" Noah protested, but Ben waved him off, causing Charlie to laugh.

"It's alright, I'd be glad to help you" she called over her shoulder.

 

 

She spent the rest of the day with Ben, picking out an engagement party dress, a wedding dress and of course shoes, and then packing clothes that Ben approved of to take with her.

"Just be yourself. Once Noah actually gets to know you, he's going to love you. You have so much in common it's kind of sickening. And who cares if his mother doesn't approve, he hates his mother"  
"What's the deal with his family anyway?" she asked, sitting down on her bed as he packed her suitcase.

"His mom is a wedding planner, for like famous people, and his dad runs a vineyard. His brother's some big time director in LA, and I think the girl he's marrying used to be a model, but now works for some big fashion magazine. Basically, his mom is a stuck up bitch, she criticizes every little thing Noah does and he'll never be good enough for her. She wanted him to take over the vineyard from his father, and Noah, wanted to 'read books' as his mother calls it. She was never particularly loving towards him anyway As soon as he told her he was going to stay in New York instead of coming back to Texas, she cut him off. It apparently doesn't matter that he was incredibly successful. And it was really smart of him to not tell her about it until he'd graduated from college and landed a good job. He would have done whatever it took to pay for his education anyway though. He's always been an ambitious fuck. and too talented for his own good. His dad's a drunk, doesn't give two shits about anything, and he and his brother have always been super competitive, over everything. Nathan's an asshole, and has always been better at Noah at everything. Plus, the Queen B actually loves him the way a mother is supposed to love their kid you know. It stings a bit"

"That's awful"

"he never talks about it. Acts like he doesn't care. I spent one weekend with those people when he had to go down for his parents anniversary party two years ago, and I felt like happiness was being drained from my body. His Gram's a hoot though, southern woman through and through, and loves him like you wouldn't believe. She makes the best pies. And Pop Pop carries a shot gun but he's harmless. And you'll love Aaron, his best friend, god he's gorgeous, the things I would do to that man if he'd've let me" Ben swooned a bit, and Charlie giggled. "Two weeks with those people, Lord help you" he said in a great southern accent.

 

 

 

 

 

Noah sent her a text the night before they left telling her what time the flight took off (7am), what time to be there (6 at the latest), and that they are going to be arriving just in time for a big family picnic in the backyard (do what you want with that information)

 

She came to a stop in front of him rolling her suitcase, her overstuffed carry on over her shoulder, wearing jean shorts with an American flag pattern on the front, a gray Henley tank top and white converses with a crème colored cotton zip up hoodie over her arm at exactly 5:59am.

"I don't think you truly grasp how hard it is to pick an outfit that is simultaneously perfect for a six hour plane ride, meeting your 'boyfriends' mother" _yes she used air quotes_ "and a country family picnic. My apartment is absolutely wrecked. I need Ben. And Vodka"

he smiled, his beautiful, heart melting smile, and shook his head a little, "you look fine, come on" his voice is sex this early in the mornings. It's sex anyway, but it's extra rough sex at 6 and Charlie filed that information away for future daydreams.

It wasn't helping that he was also dressed like sex. He looked like he belonged at a rock concert. He had on perfect fit black jeans, converses and a black Nirvana tee shirt. She also noticed that he had a black leather bracelet around his right wrist, covering his tattoo.

 

They went through security in mostly silence. He did lift her suitcase up on the counter for her, which was really nice, because there was no way she could've done it on her own.

She set down her book bag when they got to the seats in their terminal, and watched it fall over.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"Ben apparently does not trust the airports luggage system to get my suitcase to me. He put everything I would need to 'survive' this week into this bag. I'm actually a little afraid to open it. I spent the car ride over here wondering what I would die without, and honestly all I came up with was my phone" she answered, holding up the phone that had been in her pocket, not in the book bag. "I think he strongly believes that if I'm fashionable enough, you're family will like me. He'd be really disappointed to see what I'm wearing right now" she saw him smile as he sat down on one of the black vinyl seats.

"Also, do me a favor and don't tell him about anything I wear the entire week. When he left the other night, I completely changed everything that he packed. He wanted me to spend two weeks in yoga pants, and mini dresses, but at the same time told me to just be myself, and those two things contradicted each other too much for me to handle"

she put her phone back in her back pocket and took the seat next to him, "Oh!" she turned towards him quickly, and he looked up, his blue eyes a little surprised, but mostly curious, "I need to know about your best friend Aaron. Is there _any_ chance, he's at least _a little bit_ bisexual?"

Noah's laugh is absolutely the most wonderful sound she's ever heard in her life. "I already told Ben no" his blue eyes looked so sparkly she wanted to go swimming in them.

 

 

"You want something to eat?" he asked a little while later, standing up.

"A drink would be great actually" she started to stand up but he stopped her, "I think I can handle it, what kind of drink?"

she blushed a little. "Dr. Pepper?" she asked. He nodded, "you sure you don't' want food?"

she bit her lip, "Tell me what you want Charlie" he said smiling at her in amusement. "I want a cookie. A chocolate chip one"

"Breakfast of champions. I'll get you a cookie"

 

"Are the two of you making out yet?" a text message from Ben popped up on her phone. She immediately deleted it, blushing like mad, really glad that Noah wasn't around at that exact moment.

 

He came back holding a half eaten chicken sandwich, a bag, and two bottled drinks. He handed her the Dr. Pepper and kept the Code Red Mountain Dew for himself, and passed the bag over. She took a bite out of her cookie, and moaned a little bit. It was still warm, and so gooey.

She had almost finished it when their flight got called. She stuck her drink in the side of her book bag, and lifted it up on her shoulder. putting the last bit of cookie in her mouth. His sandwich and half his drink were gone.

"Oh my god, you're Noah Alexander! I loved that article they wrote about you in People, will you sign it?" The young flight attendant pulled a magazine out from under the desk, and flipped towards the middle. She was practically shaking as she held out the magazine to him. "Young, Sexy, and Single" was printed in large letters across a page dedicated to him, along with the number 4, and a picture of Noah, a pap photo, took up about half the page.

"I need a pen" Noah said. Charlie could see a blush threatening to peek through his tan cheeks. The girl started scrambling around for one, finally finding a black Sharpie.

"What's the article about?" Charlie asked as Noah scribbled his name across the article. The girl looked up at her, with an almost irritated look on her face, like she was ruining this moment with Noah or something.

"The top 100 sexiest CEO's in America" and he got _four_?!

"Who are the top three?" she asked without thinking. Noah looked at her curiously, but she avoided his eyes, "let's get on the plane" she said instead, giving him a gentle shove to make him move forward.

When they got out of earshot, she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and said, "I think she was hoping you'd write your phone number under that autograph" he didn't answer though, he had pulled out his phone and was scrolling through something. Then he held the phone up to his ear.

"I told you I didn't want to be in that magazine" he said instead of a greeting. "I don't want to be a Celebrity, Peter. I want my life to be my life, you promised me you had it handled" he didn't really sound mad, but he definitely wasn't happy. "The company's name is out there, it has a reputation of it's own. I don't want the focus on me. No articles, no paps in my bushes, and no girls asking for my autograph" she could hear another voice on the other end talking quickly. Noah rolled his eyes, and hung up before the man was done talking.

they found their seats on the plane. She stuffed her bag into the upper compartment, and he let her have the window seat. They waited in silence while other people came onto the plane. She looked out the window, and he looked at something on his phone.

"oh! My drink" she said, and stood up.  She swung one leg over Noah's lap, but didn't go out into the aisle, because so many people were passing by. She propped her knee up on the arm rest between their two seats, and reached up, pulling the compartment door open and grabbing her bottle. Her stomach was in his face, if she sat down right now, she'd be straddling him, but she really didn't give it much thought.

Someone with a huge bag passed by, knocking into her and she lost her balance a bit, his hands reached up, gripping her thighs to steady her. His hands burned her skin, a warmth that felt so good she could hardly stand it. The fingertips of his two longest fingers were just underneath the bottom edge of her shorts, his large hands covered quite a bit of the skin. She struggled to actually reach the bottle, but when she finally got it, she closed the compartment, and he let her go.

She glanced up, and saw the flight attendant from before glaring in her direction. She had seen the contact.

Charlie bit back a laugh, "your number one fan's jealous" she whispered playfully. he tilted his head, his eyebrows coming closer together in confusion as he looked up at her.

"she's glaring at me" she said as if it was an explanation.

People were finding their seats, the aisle was clearing out. "I'm gonna make her come over here" she didn't know what had come over her, but for some reason she found this incredibly funny.

"What?" but she didn't answer, she tossed her drink into her seat, and lifted the arm rest that had been under her knee, setting her knee instead on the cushion of the seat beside his leg, then she sank down, so that she was straddling his lap, not in a necessarily sexual way, their hips weren't nearly close enough, but sexy. His hands immediately went to her hips, as if it hadn't even crossed his mind to push her away.

His eyes were curious, and playful, and a small smile was playing at his lips.

"You know," her voice much more sultry than she was even aware she was capable, "our first kiss probably shouldn't be in front of your mother. Maybe we should get some practice in" she bit at her lip a little, and his eyes tracked the movement. She didn't wait for an answer, didn't stop to think that maybe this was pushing her limits, that this is her boss, she just leaned in, and kissed him.

His lips immediately moved against hers, kissing her back, no hesitation.

This was by far the hottest, best kiss Charlie had ever experienced in her life. One of her hands gripped the back of his seat, the other went up to his unbelievably soft hair. When she pulled a bit, his grip on her hips got a little tighter. She was mentally debating with herself on whether or not to slide her tongue across his bottom lip when someone cleared their throat beside them.

"The plane will be taking off shortly. Please get in your own seat" the same blonde flight attendant as before, just as Charlie had suspected, had quickly made her way over to them. Her voice was full of barely concealed venom. Charlie moved into her own seat, fastening her seatbelt.

She waited until the girl was at the end of the plane before she couldn't help but laugh.

 

A glance at Noah showed him biting down on a smile as well as he looked down at his phone, turning it off.

 

 

They'd been flying about an hour, he was reading a sky mall magazine, and she had been looking out the window. She slid her feet out of her white converses, and turned sideways in her seat, her back against the window, pulling her knees to her chest, and sliding her socked toes underneath his thigh. He'd never put the arm rest back down.

"So, boyfriend, what's our story?"

"what?" he turned the page in his magazine.

"Our story, how long have we been together?" he looked up at her.

"You love stories, come on let's write ours, how long have we been together?"

"six months?"

"Good, how'd we meet?"

"A party"

"Good, we can abuse Ben, we met at Ben's party. Mutual friend, and he'd totally cover for us. Would probably love the chance to spin a tale of party of the year if given the chance. What's my job?"

"You're a personal assistant Charlie, the less lies the better"

"I wanted to be an aspiring singer, or a struggling artist, or maybe a stripper. Do you think I could pull off stripper?"

He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked back down at his magazine.

"Ok fine, I'll be a PA" she sighed as if it was some kind of struggle. "Have we had sex yet?" she took a swig of her drink.

"oh my god Charlie" he said with a little laugh.

"What? If that's not one of the first things your best friend asks you, he's not your best friend"

He bit his bottom lip, fighting his smile, and closed his eyes for a second

"What?" she asked, leaning forward.

"It's the first thing he asked me"

"ha! See I knew! I know boys! What'd you tell him?"

"The truth, Aaron knows everything, I can't lie to him, he's like a fucking mind reader or something. He always knows"

"Caleb does that too" Charlie said with a little eye roll, leaning back against the window again.

"Who?"

"My brother" that seemed to spark his interest a bit, he glanced up at her, "You have any other siblings?"

"I have three brothers" one of his eyebrows raised a little, but he didn't say anything, "Caleb and Matthew are older, Jordan's younger. If any of those mo's end up having a wedding you're totally returning this favor by the way" she teased. He looked like he was about to say thank you, so she cut him off,

"come on, we have to get to know each other. I'll go first, let's see, my full name is Charlotte Grace Logan, I'm 23, my birthday is November 16th. I'm addicted to Dr. Pepper, I eat way too much junk food, I live in a terrible apartment with my best friend Olivia, and I like to sing, especially at three am while making Fajitas. My it's-3-a-m-and-i-need-a-taco-right-now-or-i'm-going-to-commit-homicide, go-to stand got shut down by the health department, my favorite food is peanut butter, my favorite color is blue and I'm allergic to flowers."

he laughed a little, "um ok, I uh, my full name is Noah Bryce Alexander, I'm 2 _4_ , my birthday is April 14th, I own over three thousand books and Ben calls my apartment 'the library'. I have a dog named Smuckers, and I like to eat pizza at three am. There's a great place two blocks from my place, they'll put anything you want on it, no matter how weird. My favorite food is curly fries, my favorite color is gray and as far as I know I'm not allergic to anything"

Charlie kept the conversation going the best she could. There were a few long pauses, but they weren't awkward.

At one point the blonde flight attendant came by and with a sugary sweet voice asked Noah if he wanted anything. Her question was about the food and drinks on the cart she was pushing, but her tone, and the way she was looking at him through her eyelashes implied she'd meet him in the bathroom, all he had to do was say yes.  Charlie asked for a bag of peanuts, and the girl practically threw them at her.

 

he told her the same things Ben had told her, his mom's pretentious, and awful, criticizes everything anyone does except Nathan who's apparently some sort of superhero to her, his dad's a drunk and just really doesn't care about anything his boys do, never has, and his brother is an asshole. that's as much as he said about his brother, but it was enough. just the thought of him put a frown on Noah's face.

 

he admits that he's never met Caroline, the girl that Nathan is marrying, but apparently his Gram doesn't like her. He smiles when he talks about his grandmother, and it makes Charlie's heart do funny things in her chest.

He's confident and witty and friendly and down to earth, but he's also quiet, and a little bit shy, and he's absolutely perfect and she just can't understand why his family would be so cruel to him.

 

 

The plane touched down in Texas, and it didn't take them long to gather their suitcases. They came out of the terminal, and Noah glanced around, then his face broke out into a smile.

Only a few seconds later, he was hugging a small, older woman who had come rushing towards him. "My favorite boy in the whole world! How are you? How was your flight?" she kissed both his cheeks

"It was good Tess, we-"

"I've missed you so much Trouble, it's not the same around here without you, don't' think anything's blown up in nearly 7 years!" Noah blushed a little, but he still had a smile on his face, Charlie laughed.

"Mr. Tate still talks about how you blew up his tractor setting off fireworks off the engine, reckon he ain't never gonna let that one go" 

"Tessa, this is Charlie" he said, he reached back for Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Charlie said, although she had no idea what relation this woman was to Noah, she loved her already simply because she loved Noah so much. And the stories of his childhood were more than welcome to keep coming, she's all ears.

"It's so wonderful to meet you darlin' any girl that can make my Noah's eyes sparkle like that is welcome round me indeed"

Charlie couldn't help but smile, "Tessa's the housekeeper at Dad's vineyard. She raised me"

Nicola Alexander may be Noah's biological mom, but this woman, this was his mom.

She realized that he had talked about her, quite a bit on the plane, she just hadn't soaked in how much he truly loved her. "I'm sure you have plenty of stories about Trouble," she wrinkled her nose playfully at Noah, "I can't wait to hear them"

Noah gave her hand a squeeze, and Tess looked absolutely delighted. She talked the whole ride to Noah's childhood home.

Noah drove, and Tess made Charlie take the front seat, so she was turned around looking into the back at Tess and she talked, motioning wildly with her hands telling about the adventures and trouble Noah used to get into. And she went on and on about his wild imagination, how he'd get this bright look in his eyes and just start spinning this tale, pirates, mermaids, Vikings, ghosts, and how she'd always expected him to become a writer, but she was just as proud of him for making his way to the top of such a successful publishing company, especially so quickly, which took her off on another trail about how smart he always was, and how she used to hang his test papers up on the refrigerator.

 

Noah drove up to a large, ornate gate. He pressed a button on a remote on the visor, and the gate slowly opened. They drove through at least two miles of trees before the most beautiful house Charlie had ever seen came into view, Light colored brick, incredibly large, two stories, except for a section to the left that went up to a third floor. Charlie thought back to her small one bedroom apartment she shares with Olivia, to the tiny kitchen that they can't both stand in, to the bathroom where you're practically standing on top of the toilet when you're looking in the mirror above the sink. Then she thought back to the small house she'd lived in with Nana and her brothers. Three bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms. "This place is beautiful Noah" she said softly.

 

He pulled up in front of the house, and two men came out to take their bags.

"Everyone's out back sweetie, I'm so happy you're here. Come see me again when you have a chance, alright?" Tess asked, and she gave Noah another tight hug.

"Of course I will" he hugged her back, then led Charlie into the gorgeous house.

"I'll give you the tour later, yeah?" she nodded. They reached the back door, and she noticed him hesitate, she reached for his hand, and he took a deep breath opening the door. The back porch was perfect, comfy looking furniture around a fireplace, food tables set up all over, more people than Charlie ever would have expected were roaming around laughing and talking, and in the distance she could see a sparkling lake. Now she understood why Ben had insisted she bring a bathing suit.

"Noah! It's about time you got here!" a gorgeous woman with chin length blonde hair approached them and kissed at both of his cheeks like she was greeting a friend that she didn't necessarily like, and not her son. Noah didn't let go of Charlie's hand, "Hi Mom"

"The foods probably hardly warm anymore"

"I couldn't get here any sooner Mama, the plane left at 7"

"Your hair is a mess, don't' they have barber shops up there in New York city?"

Noah didn't bother to answer, and the woman didn't' seem too concerned with getting an answer. She was very beautiful, green eyes, blonde hair, flawless skin. She had on a red gingham sleeveless turtle neck button up, with a bow around the neck and a painfully white pencil skirt with bright red heels. She looked like she belonged on television.

Charlie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Mom, this is Charlie"

Nicola looked surprised, and she looked Charlie up and down, "Charmed" she told her with a smile so fake she looked like a Barbie doll. She took a step closer to Noah, and lowered her voice a bit "I thought your girlfriends name was Jasmine" if she thought she was actually being quiet and nonchalant she was wrong.

"Jasmine and I broke up. I'm surprised you even knew about that. We were only together two months"

"Your Gram told me. Why on _earth_ would you break up with her Noah? she was a _model_! What does _this_ girl do?"

"I'm a PA for a really successful CEO" Charlie spoke up to let her know that she could in fact hear every word she was saying thank you very much.

"Well, I'm glad you could join us Carly, it's about time Noah brought someone home"

with that, she turned away and went to talk to someone else.

 

Before Noah could say anything, they heard a high pitched squeal "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE _GORGEOUS!_ " another beautiful blonde, this time much younger approached, throwing her arms around Charlie as if they'd known each other forever.

She had shoulder length blonde curls, and gorgeous green eyes, she was wearing an American flag, loose fit, faded tank top and black jeans shorts that looked like they'd been ripped across the bottoms and had bleach spilled on them. Charlie immediately felt better about what she was wearing. She'd found a fashion friend.

"This is Harper" Noah said, before the girl threw her arms around his neck, kicking her legs back in the air. She remembered him talking about Harper on the plane, one of his childhood best friends.

Harper let go of Noah and turned back to Charlie, who was still holding Noah's hand. "Aaron told me you were bringing a girlfriend along, but _oh my god_! To be honest, I expected that frog he used to date-" she held her hand up before Noah could even think of saying anything, her eyes not leaving Charlie. "I always hated her, I told you when I met her that I hated her. You didn't like her that much either, so shut it. Charlie, those shorts are fantastic, we're going to be friends, I can already tell!"

 

She talked to Harper for a bit, she really did like her. Noah disappeared for a few minutes, coming back holding two cans, a Dr. Pepper and a beer. When she saw what he'd brought her, she couldn't help but smile, she thanked him with a kiss on the lips, the way a girlfriend would. Being Noah's girlfriend for two weeks is going to be the best 17 days of her life.

"You guys are the cutest!" Harper said.

They continued to talk to her, occasionally other family members stopped by to be introduced to her and greet Noah. They were all significantly more friendly than his mother, and genuinely seemed happy to see him. She hadn't met his father yet, or the bride and groom, and she was really looking forward to meeting Gram and Pop Pop.

Noah kept his arm around her waist through every introduction and conversation. She wasn't sure if it was reassurance for him or her, but she appreciated it nonetheless, meeting your boyfriends family is scary and stressful, and to meet the _entire_ family all at once is something else.

Harper disappeared after awhile to get something to eat. The were alone for the first time in over an hour. Noah leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear, "you're really good at this, thank you so much" She turned her head so that their foreheads were touching, and rubbed her nose against his gently. he smiled, chuckling a little.

He took their empty cans over to the recycle bin, and came back. He was looking at something over her shoulder, and he was no longer smiling. She glanced over her shoulder seeing a handsome man in a blue polo and khaki shorts, his arm slung around a gorgeous blonde with make up that Charlie felt was a bit intense for a friendly family picnic. She had on a black and white gingham top, it was cute, and girly, with a flared white mini skirt and charcoal gray cowgirl boots. She had on a necklace that was obviously a diamond the way it glinted in the sun, a diamond bracelet that was kind of blinding, and her ring was so big, Charlie could practically see it from here.

They were laughing and talking happily with his mother. "Is that your brother?" she asked, turning back to look at him, but he wasn't looking over there anymore. Her words caught his attention though, "hmm?"

"Is that your brother, over there with your mom, and the flashy girl" a bit of a smirk threatened his lips at that, but he resisted, and nodded. she remembered Ben telling her how ridiculously competitive the two boys were. well, she could be competitive too. no one was really paying them any attention, and honestly she didn't care if they'd all been watching, she reached out, taking his belt loops in her fingers and pulled him to her, he came easily. Noah looked down at her, his hands coming to rest low on her hips, and Charlie could feel Nathan's eyes burning into her back as she slid her hands up his chest, and around his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. She tilted her chin just slightly, so he knew he could kiss her. Again, no hesitation. His lips were on hers in less than a second, a kiss that knocked the breath right out of her. She wanted to moan against his mouth, but figured she probably shouldn't. He ended the kiss by biting at her bottom lip playfully as he pulled away. Hot. So Hot.

She bit down on that lip to try to suppress how happy she really felt, and leaned her forehead against his. He looked in her eyes, locked together for a minute as if they were the only two people in the world.

Someone cleared their throat, and it pulled Noah out of whatever he was thinking. He glanced up, and there was Nathan and his future bride.

"Hey little bro! Glad you could make it" Nathan stuck out his hand to shake. Noah looked at it for a few seconds as if honestly considering not taking it. Charlie pushed her body even closer against his, and he shook his brother's hand quickly.

"So, Little bro," and honestly can he stop calling him that because there is absolutely nothing little about Noah Alexander, "mom tells me this is your girlfriend, Carly, right?" Nathan turned his attention to Charlie,

"It's Charlie, actually" she answered, giving him her best smile.

"To be honest, I was expecting you to come alone" his attention had left Charlie again.

"I told you I wouldn't"

"That was months ago. So tell me, how long have you been together?" there was a glint of evil in those blue eyes. They weren't nearly as beautiful as Noah's.

"Six months" Noah answered. She wondered if he'd have been so quick if they hadn't discussed it on the plane. Probably. It technically wasn't a lie, they'd been working together for six months.

"How'd you guys meet?"

"Ben introduced us, at one of his parties" Charlie answered. She had a feeling Noah didn't exactly like to lie, even to someone like his evil older brother.

"Shouldn't I be asking you these questions? After all, you're the happily engaged couple" Noah said, tilting his head innocently at his brother. Nathan looked like he was about to say something snarky, but his fiancé interrupted.

"We met at the premiere of his movie, Shenanigans. He was talking to Joseph Gordon Levitt, and I was interviewing Jennifer Lawrence about the gorgeous dress she was wearing, and our eyes met across the red carpet. Love at first sight" she giggled, her voice was sugary sweet, but Charlie wasn't that easily fooled.

"I'm Caroline" she told Charlie, holding out her hand. It was for her to shake, but the way she was holding her hand was to show off her ridiculously large diamond ring. Charlie pretended she didn't notice, and shook her hand,

"Charlie"

Caroline's smile faltered, but she pulled it back together quickly.  She was about to say something that Charlie would have bet money was going to be spectacularly underhanded, when she was interrupted.

"Noah!" Charlie saw Noah's eyes light up, and he smiled. She looked around for the source of the voice, seeing a gorgeous man approaching them. He had caramel colored hair under a beanie, although the front was out, and swept across his forehead, he had stubble that was probably three or four days old, cheekbones that were almost as deadly as Noah's, and a gorgeous smile. He was tall, almost as tall as Noah, probably about 6'2 or so he was wearing black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a white tee shirt. Olivia would be absolutely drooling. If Charlie didn't' have Noah's arm around her, she may have been tempted to drool a bit too.

He completely side stepped Nathan and Caroline without even glancing at them, and gave Noah a hug. Noah hugged him back, and then immediately settled back to having his arm around Charlie, which drew the gorgeous man's eye to her, "Wow, hi" his intense gray eyes widened a bit as he looked at her.

Charlie blushed a little.

"Can you not?" Noah asked, giving the man a shove, but there was no heat behind it. This must be Aaron.

"You've got the hottest girl here, if you're not going to let me make out with her, the least you can do is let me look"

Charlie laughed. "you're Aaron, yeah?" she asked, just to make sure, he smiled and nodded.

she pulled out her phone turning on the camera, "I have a friend I like to torture with selfies with cute boys, do you mind?" she asked. he smiled, and nodded again.

She kissed Noah's cheek before pulling away from him, she knew Nathan was still watching even though he had walked away.

she took a fantastic selfie with Aaron, he photographs unfairly well, and sent it to Ben with a message that said " I just met Aaron!!!" with a kissy face emoticon.

She sent it as she placed herself right back at Noah's side. "When I sent him a selfie with Ryan Gosling, he had a heart attack" she told Noah.

"Him?" Aaron asked, just as Noah asked "are you sending that to Ben?" with a smile on his face, and a mischievous, playful glint in his eyes.

" _Ben_?" Aaron's expression said he knew _exactly_ who Ben was. He'd left an impression apparently.

Charlie just smiled at him. "Don't worry, he won't get off on it. He says having me in the photos ruins the mood. He tried to Photoshop me out of one with one of the models in front of the Abercrombie and Fitch on Fifth, but just knowing that I used to be there ruined the experience" she shrugged.

There's that beautiful laugh again. Aaron looked amused, he had a smile on his face, but she could see a little bit of uneasiness in his eyes, "he's harmless" she reassured him.

her phone immediately buzzed.

'you're cruel" was all it said.

'send more' came a few minutes later.

 

Aaron and Noah talked for quite a while, and Charlie stood there, and listened, and occasionally chimed in like a girlfriend would, even though she knows that Aaron knows the truth. But honestly, she wants Aaron to like her. The best friends approval is very important in relationships. Although she doesn't know the full story behind the Jasmine break up (or any of the story actually) she thinks the relationship might have lasted more than two months if Ben hadn't hated her so much. Also, it seems Harper hated her too, so he had two best friends against his girl. SO far, Charlie has Harper, and Ben's approval, and all that's left is Aaron's. and, you know, Noah's.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you want anything?" she asked Noah, gently interrupting the conversation when she got the opportunity. His blue eyes fell on her, and he shook his head. Their eyes locked for a second, and she couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was a little more tender than she meant for it to be, but he didn't seem to mind. There was no hesitation before he returned the pressure. When she pulled away, she touched her forehead to his, and bit down on her smile, their eyes locking again, but she pulled away before she got sucked into those deep pools,

"What about you Aaron, you want anything?" she asked. He shook his head, he had a little smile on his face, almost like he knows something, but she already knows that he knows something, and now she's just getting confused, so she walked away.

 

She dug a water bottle out of a large cooler.  
"Have you two gone clubbing yet?" Harper asked, appearing beside her.

'What? Oh, um no, we haven't gone clubbing" she hadn't even realized that would be something that Noah would do.

"I'm not surprised, he hardly ever goes, we have to drag him there. We should definitely go tonight."

"Yeah?"

"He's a really good dancer" she told her, which is another thing she didn't expect from Noah. "The things he can do with those hips is criminal" Harper's eyes were sparkling, Charlie was too stunned to figure out how to actually respond to that.

"I've watched him dance with girls plenty of times, but I can't wait to see how he moves with someone he actually has chemistry with. You can dance, can't you?" she asked, suddenly looking a little concerned.

"I um, yeah. yes, I can dance"

Olivia's drug her to every club in New York, and yeah Charlie knows how to move.

"We'll probably get stuck inviting the prince and princess, but we don't' actually have to spend time with them" Harper added in undertones.

 

"Are you staying here too?" Charlie asked after she'd agreed.

Harper shook her head, "I live nearby, so does Aaron, we were only invited because we're good looking and we'll look good in the background of the pap shots of the bride and groom, plus she wanted as many people to come as possible so it looks like a huge wedding. We only came because we knew Noah would come. They aren't even pretending to keep this on the down-low, I heard Nathan's PA on the phone earlier telling some paps when and where for the engagement party, the bachelor party, the bachelorette party and the wedding. We're expected to spend two weeks worshipping this bitch as if she doesn't have enough star shine up her ass up in LA. She used to be a model, and now she's marrying one of the hottest directors in Hollywood. Meanwhile I work in a bar in where-the-fuck-am-I, Texas" Harper took a swig of her beer.

Charlie wondered if Noah knew about all the publicity this was going to get, all the publicity he would get if they realized that People magazine was wrong and he's not single.

"I'll talk to Noah about the club tonight, yeah? I should probably get back" she excused herself and went over to Noah where he was still talking to Aaron. She leaned up to his ear "come with me" she whispered. He stopped in the middle of his sentence to look at her curiously, she tilted her head towards the edge of the house and then walked away, hoping he'd follow her. It was only about 10 seconds later that he came around the corner with a look of curiosity in his eyes. She caused that look quite a bit.

They were sort of alone, but they could still be seen, there were caterers and guests milling around, "what's going on?" he asked,

"Just wanted a minute alone with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?" she asked in an innocent voice as a cousin she'd met earlier walked by.

He tilted his head slightly. She leaned against the wall, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in roughly, she kissed him hard, "we need to talk" she said against his lips breaking the kiss.

"Alright" he said, pressing his lips to hers again, then moving to kiss her cheek, and her jaw, a caterer started to come around the corner, spotted them and changed his mind. "Talk to me" he whispered right in her ear and his _voice_ , oh my god, but no she needed to focus, which was hard to do when he started slowly kissing down her neck and she thought her heart would burst right out of her chest.

"This is a public thing, I don't' know about today, but they've called in paps for the wedding. For the wedding, the engagement party, for the" _oh my god_ , "for the bachelorette and bachelor parties, they're going to be covering all the big events for, " _god "_ "Nathan and Caroline, they'll be in all the magazines: pictures, articles, whatever, and this shouldn't be a problem right, because you're anonymous, except that you're _not_ because that magazine took your picture and called you sexy and _single_ , if the paps catch us together, that's going to end up blowing up magazine covers more than this wedding, and I felt like I needed to warn you, are you" _oh my god Noah_ , "are you gonna be okay with photographic proof on a relationship between me and you across all 50 States?" she finished breathlessly, his lips felt so good on her skin she could hardly stand it, and he had found the perfect spot to suck a bruise, and she couldn't help but tug at his soft hair in search of an anchor.

"I'll call my PR tonight" he mumbled against her skin, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Hopefully the paps will do what they're being paid to do and focus on the bride and groom" he kissed the bruise he'd formed, "I kind of suspected it might be a problem. Nate's always loved attention" he rubbed the tip of his nose gently across the skin just behind her earlobe, "besides it's one article. I highly doubt one article could make me more interesting gossip then the biggest most expensive wedding of the year" he rolled his eyes a bit pulling away from her.

"one article, yes. But it's a popular magazine, and you came in fourth place out of a hundred. Fourteen year old girls want to marry you now. That picture is hanging on the wall of like 4 million bedroom walls right now"

"is it on yours?" he's good at playful flirtation, really good

"no, but-"

"then I don't care" he said with laughter in his voice, his eyes were practically dancing.

"I haven't had time to cut it out yet!"

His smile was breathtaking. He leaned in and rubbed their noses together gently, the way she had earlier, and she dropped it. If he didn't care, then she didn't need to worry about it.

"We're going to a club with Harper tonight" she told him as he took her hand and pulled her back around the house.

"Are we" it wasn't a question, and he didn't sound very surprised. He pulled her back in front of Aaron, where Harper was now standing "Found a way I couldn't say no, did you?" he asked Harper. She just smiled at him.

"No to what?" Caroline asked, popping up, with out Nathan.

"We're going out tonight" Harper answered shooting Charlie a sort of discreet look.

"Sounds like fun, a club right? I haven't been to a club in Texas since I was 18, we'll join you" she shot them a smile, and disappeared again. 

"Five bucks says she wears a crop top" Harper said taking a swig of her beer.

"Ten more says it's pink" Charlie accepted.

 

 

"Noah Bryce Alexander, why have you not come over to speak to your old Gram? Making me get up and walk my fat ass over here, don't you know I'm elderly!" a voice that was much too sweet to be saying those words came from behind Noah and Charlie. They both instantly turned around.

She was probably in her mid-sixties, he immediately hugged her, "I'm sorry Gram, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm tired of this damn party, and if that bitch tells me one more time to have a seat and not wear myself out walkin' round, ima take Pop's shotgun and rip her a new one" the woman was only about 5'5, and she was very round. Charlie loved her already. "Plus my favorite boy travels half way cross country and then doesn't even come say hello to me, he just doesn't love his Gram like he used to" she put on a sigh, and Charlie was biting her lip to hold in a giggle.

Noah smiled at his grandmother, "You know I do"

Gram's eyes moved to Charlie, and her eyebrows shot up, "Oh well now I see. You got a new favorite girl have you?" her eyes zeroed in on the bruise on Charlie's neck, and Charlie tried to resist a blush, "too busy for me"

"This is Charlie" he said, glancing over at Charlie, and meeting her eye for just a second before looking back over at his grandmother,

"It's so nice to meet you" Charlie said.

"Are you a model?"

"oh, um no, I'm-"

"Are you a writer?"

"Actually, I-"

"Actress?"

"No, I-"

"how long are we going to play this guessing game?" Charlie blinked and Noah laughed,

"Gram, stop teasing her, she's not trying to become famous. She's a PA" the small woman smiled at Charlie and then winked,

"it's lovely to meet you doll. Make him come visit me more often"

"I'll have a talk with his PA about scheduling in some vacation time" 

"Every time I call him he's busy working. You make sure he makes time for you" Gram pointed a finger at Charlie, and Charlie smiled.

 

Noah never did introduce her to Pop Pop, but she saw a tall skinny man carrying a shotgun follow Gram into the house not long after Gram had talked to Noah. She also hadn't' met his father. There was a minute where Harper and Aaron were bickering, without heat, and Charlie took Noah's arm, and rested her chin on his shoulder, "I haven't met your dad yet" she said softly. She moved her thumb against his bicep with affection. "He's not here"

He pulled his arm out of her grip, and put his arm around her pulling her to him, her front to his side. "My mom's coming" he mumbled against her forehead and then placed a kiss there.

"I sent Carly's bags up to your room as well, Tessa suggested I give you separate rooms, but I'm not primitive. Nor am I dull enough to think the two of you have never shared a bed. You can thank me later, are the two of you going to be around for dinner?"

"Her name is Charlie, Mom, _Charlie_ " Noah said just as Charlie said "Thank you, that was thoughtful"

Nicola Alexander blinked at them. "Neither of you answered my question" she had an irritated edge to her voice, like they were wasting her time.

"No, we aren't staying for dinner, a few of us are going out tonight, we'll probably eat then" he answered. Nicola turned away, and Charlie wrapped her arms around Noah from where she was standing, burying her face into his left peck, and hugging him. He smelled so good, and he felt so right against her.

 

 

It wasn't until almost five when everyone that wasn't staying there finally left. Harper told her they'd be back at 8 to pick them up. Charlie figured she should probably change, although she really wasn't planning to dress up to go clubbing, she never did that.

She was searching through her suitcase, Noah was laying on the bed, with his eyes closed.

"I'm not dressing up. Just letting you know. If you thought you were dating a girly girl, you were strongly misled" she told him offhandedly as she picked out a pair of jean shorts and tried to decide if she could dance to her full capacity in them. Noah didn't answer, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"It's such a waste anyway, Olivia always looks like she stepped out of the latest issue of Vogue, and all eyes are on her. I can usually down a few of her free drinks when she's not looking" She held up a blue top, but threw it down. She picked up the two dresses she's going to wear this week, one to the wedding, and one to the engagement party which is apparently going to be a really formal affair. She figured she should probably hang them up, so she went over to the closet.

There were a few tee shirts and sweaters hanging in there. "There are clothes in here" she picked up a faded long sleeved Ramones tee shirt and held it up to her body. It was too long, would probably come just below her underwear, and the arms would probably cover her hands. It was perfect.

"I'm stealing this" she told him. He just laughed.

She tossed the tee towards her suitcase and hung up the two dresses, hanging them on the closet door knob.

She really liked Noah's teenage room. The furniture was all black, movie, music and soccer posters were all over the walls, his sheets were light blue, his comforter was black the walls behind the posters were a crème color. There were trophies for soccer and hockey on the bookshelf, though all the books were gone. There was a spelling bee award, a certificate for some sort of writing contest, a dog sculpture he'd obviously made when he was five, a black and red lava lamp. She gasped when beside the large TV she spotted a Nintendo from the 80s. "If you don't' play Super Mario with me at some point between now and the wedding, we're breaking up" he laughed lightly.

 

There was a sudden, steady banging against the wall behind Noah's dresser. "oh no" Noah muttered, taking a pillow and covering his face with it.  A filthy moan filtered through and Charlie's eyes widened "Make it stop!" came muffled from underneath the pillow and Charlie giggled. She got up on the double bed, and crawled over to him. She swung one leg over him and straddled his hips. This time, it was sexual.

"Yes! Yes! Right there! Right there!" Caroline said loud enough for it to come clearly through the wall.

"Come on baby, move the pillow" Charlie said gently, tugging it a little. She finally removed it from his face, just as Caroline let out another moan.

"I'm having flashbacks. It's like I'm fourteen all over again" she giggled burying her face against his neck. "You want to come with me to sneak food out of the kitchen? I'm kind of a bottomless pit, and that burger isn't going to hold me over till 8"

he smiled a little and nodded. "Let me change real quick, I think I've decided what I want to wear, and we'll go downstairs" she was tempted to lean in an kiss him, but she resisted and got up. She picked out the shirt she wanted and told him to close his eyes.

 

As soon as she was dressed again, they went downstairs. She'd put on jean shorts and a white fitted tank top with the Harry Potter Hufflepuff House crest on it. It's one of her favorites, and she put a beanie on over her hair so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She didn't want him to have to wait any longer.

Tess had just taken a fresh batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies out of the oven when they came into her kitchen. Noah sat down at the kitchen table, Charlie accepted the plate of cookies Tess offered her, and placed herself sideways in Noah's lap. She put one arm around his shoulders, and held a cookie in the other.

She could hear some of Noah's younger cousins outside running around and playing. Their parents out there with them, most of them anyway. They'd passed a few in the den. The men were watching a football game on the big screen, the women were gossiping. most of the wedding guests lived close enough that they could drive here for each big event, but there were a few, mostly Caroline's relatives, that were staying in the house. Noah and Tess talked for a while, until Nicola came in an asked how dinner was coming along. Tessa jumped up to fix it.

"You're father and Nathan have plans for anyone who wants to come, to ride horses through the Orchard tomorrow. You should join them, it is your brother's time after all" Nicola told Noah.

'We should Noah, I love horses. I haven't ridden since I was a little girl, and I'd love to see this place, I've never been to a vineyard before"

"Alright baby, we'll go" he took a bite out of her cookie, and her stomach swooped at the affectionate nickname. She kissed his nose, causing his eyes to twinkle and a little chuckle to escape his lips.

"Where are you from Carly?" Nicola asked, interrupting their moment.

" _Charlie_ " Noah said firmly

 "My hometown is Louisville, Louisville, Kentucky. I moved to Nashville when I was six, and moved to New York when I got a scholarship to NYU"

"What's your family like?"

"Nana raised us. She had a fantastic garden, sold everything she grew in a cute little organic food store. She had three horses, but we had to sell them after she died a few years back. Caleb works in a record store back in Nash, Matt moved to Spain last year to teach English in a secondary school and Jordan's in his second year of college at Florida State. He's a half back or a full back or something"

Nicola looked spectacularly uninterested in everything Charlie just said.

"What about your parents, what do they do?"

"Mom" Noah said. Either he had realized that "Nana raised us" meant something, or he just didn't like her tone. Either way, Charlie reached up to run her hand affectionately through his hair to tell him it was okay.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was six" she heard Noah breathe in deeply, then his lips pressed a sweet, soothing kiss to her temple. "Daddy was a police officer, and Mama was a teacher before she had Caleb"

Instead of reacting to that at all, Nicola said something about appetizers to Tessa and then left.

"Charlie" Noah breathed softly, his forehead resting against the place where he'd kissed. She turned her head, rubbing her nose gently against his. A motion that had come to mean something a long the lines of _shut up, I love you._

The urge to kiss him was too strong to resist. So she didn't, pressing her lips to his in a slow, gentle kiss, that she hoped he thought was because Tess was in the room, and it seemed like the appropriate thing to do when a boyfriend comforts his girlfriend.

 

 

 

M.I.A's "Bad Girls" was blasting over the sound system. Charlie was drinking something bright blue that tasted like Fruit Punch, Harper next to her with something lime green. Noah was leaning against the bar, his chest pressed into Charlie's back, his arm low slung around her waist, his thumb in her belt loop, with some kind of expensive sounding beer in his free hand. Aaron was talking animatedly to the bartender, who apparently they all went to high school with, and Nathan and Caroline were already on the dance floor, basically humping each other.

When Harper said that Noah could dance, Charlie just assumed that his brother would have been blessed with the same rhythm. She was wrong.

Caroline was in fact wearing a pink crop top tee shirt, so both had won their bets, she'd paired it with a pair of cream shorts with a pastel pink floral design and bright pink stilettos.

Harper had dressed nice too, or nicer than Charlie had expected. She had on ripped black jean shorts, and a gorgeous teal and black top, the pattern on it was like green fire, Charlie really needed to ask her where she bought it. she's paired it with a pair of burgundy heels, with silver spikes on the back, that you wouldn't think would match, but actually looked fantastic with the teal, and her blonde curls were sticking out of a matching burgundy beanie. Neither of the boys had bothered to change, but it didn't matter because they both looked like sex, and every girl in this place kept glancing over every few seconds hoping to catch their eyes, looking at Charlie with unveiled jealousy and hatred. Charlie finished her drink, and had turned to set it on the counter when she heard the beginnings of a song she knew very well.

"Oh my god Charlie! Dance with me!" Harper said, grabbing her arm and setting her own drink down.

 

Country line dancing. The white man's wet dream. They found their way into the formation just as the lyrics started.

 

_I hang in my blue jeans, I swing in my blue jeans_

 

This was Olivia's favorite country song, and they'd learned the dance to it the week it'd come out. Lots of hip swaying, sexy hip swaying, and rotating to face different directions. Charlie actually felt really good about herself, sexy, when she did this dance, it always caused people to look at her. Normally that's not something she likes, but sometimes having the male attention can feel wonderful.

 

_you like my blue jeans, especially when I wear my cowboy boots with my_

 

every girl in the bar knew this song. It is Texas after all, hips were moving, men were watching, feet were stomping, it was exhilarating to do this dance in a room full of other southerners, and not confused Yankees.

 

_I got a brand new pair of blue jeans_

 

she couldn't' make herself look up at Noah to see if he was watching.

 

_and baby I'm rocking till the early morning, giving my sugar one sweet performance._

 

the dance is very similar to that scene in the latest Footloose movie, she realized. She and Olivia would have to rewatch that when she got home

 

_boys looking as I rock my hips in my_

The song that followed wasn't nearly as sexy, and definitely wasn't country. She and Harper jumped around, and moved their hips and arms screaming "Turn down for what" every time Lil' Jon screamed it. It wasn't long until Noah and Aaron joined them. Sometime between Nifty Trick's Dub Drop and Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova. And if Charlie had felt sexy while dancing to Jesse James, it was nothing compared to how she felt with Noah's hands on her. His hands were on her abs as to not effect the movement of her hips, one of his hands was fisted, causing her shirt to ride up a bit, the fingers of his other hand splayed across the bare skin. her back was plastered to his chest, their hips rolling and swaying together effortlessly to the beat. One of her hands was up, over his shoulder, tangled in his gorgeous hair, the other was on her belly, wrapped around his fist.

 

As the music washed over her, and the electricity from every part of their bodies that were touching coursed through her, she let herself wonder if this is what it would be like to have sex with him, If he'd hold her as close as he could, touch every bit of skin he could get his hands on, if he'd be slow and steady, taking his time to bring her crumbling to the edge, or rough and rhythmic, pounding into her until she just fell off the edge.  Would he take care of her, or would he wreck her?

 

she was ripped from her thoughts when she felt his lips on her skin, revisiting that bruise he'd made earlier. She was proud of herself for not faltering in her movements. For not startling, and accidently shaking him off. For closing her eyes, and leaning her head back on his shoulder to let the pleasure consume her, the way someone that had done this before would.

 

Her skin had to taste like sweat, but he didn't seem to mind. She wasn't sure what she wanted more, to turn around and kiss him properly, or let him continue the assault on her neck. They both seemed so right, her body craving more of his touch, though he couldn't possibly touch her more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited because lazy mofo
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments pretty please

Charlie doesn't remember much more about that night.

Flashes of light, pounding baselines, blurred faces.

She kind of remembers taking a selfie with the bartender, and possessive arms around her waist from behind after an encounter with a tall, handsome stranger, but really most of what's going on in her head doesn't mean anything.

She can feel a slight pounding at her temples, but to be honest it could be much worse, and a warm body underneath hers. She braves the morning light, opening her eyes. She sees a tan stretch of skin, and as her eyes come into focus she sees that Noah's shirtless, and her head is pillowed on his chest.

she quickly becomes more aware, her body stretched over his, their legs tangled together beneath the sheets. She's wearing the Ramones shirt she stole from him yesterday, the sleeves covering her hands. She slowly sat up, hating to move away from him, but knowing she needed to.

His impossibly long black eye lashes fanned across his cheeks, his lips were parted just slightly. he shifted when she moved away from him, but not enough to wake up. The sheet was down around his waist, she could see the top edge f a pair of black Calvin Kline boxer briefs, and the edge of something that was probably pajama bottoms. His skin is flawless, muscular chest, muscular arms and abs. _ABS_. Six of them that Charlie just wanted to run her tongue over, and deep cut V-lines that just made her want to cry, on the left side of the V she can see the very top edges of a tattoo, She was so tempted to peel back the material and have a look, but that seemed to warrant creeper status. Plus, what if he woke up and thought she was trying to sneak a peek at his dick. _#Awkward._

 

It only took her a few more minutes to realize what a wonderful opportunity it was to have woken up first. She could go shower and make herself look presentable before he woke up and spotted the train wreck that is her hair in the mornings.

 

When she got up, she realized she wasn't wearing pants, just her thin black underwear, and she tried really hard her entire shower to rack her brain and figure out just how embarrassed she should be about last night.

 

 

 

Knowing she was going horseback riding today, she pulled out a pair of jeans, and put on a long flowy light blue tank top with a white anchor printed on it. She put on her white converses before heading downstairs to find Tess and whatever remained of breakfast. It was eleven after all, and she's sure the others ate earlier.

Tess smiled brightly at her when she came in the kitchen, "Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" she asked, Charlie nodded, "Very well, thank you"

"I know there's a bit of a time difference between here and the city, plus the four of you were out so late!" she said it with a smile, so Charlie didn't feel scolded, "Would you like me to make something for you? Pancakes? Bacon and eggs?"

"no, no, I couldn't ask you to do that, besides, you're probably already working on lunch, I can wait" she knew what she said was true because she could see potatoes boiling on the stove, and the oven was definitely on. Tessa looked ready to argue, but Charlie picked up an apple, held it out like she was cheers'ing, and took a bite. Tessa sighed, but she looked appeased, "Lunch will be ready in about an hour"

 

Charlie was done with her apple and was snacking on a cookie she'd found left over from yesterday when Noah strolled in. His hair was still wet (as was hers, she didn't dry it, just braided it over her shoulder) and was perfectly messy just like it always is. He had on dark wash jeans, converses and a white tee shirt that fit him perfectly. She wanted to _touch._

 

"Something smells go-" he started but stopped when Tessa pressed something that was a sick color of green in a glass against his chest.

He stopped walking, and looked down at it. "no thanks"

"Come on Noah, drink it. It's good for you, will clean out your system, I know how much take-out you eat"

He hesitatingly wrapped his hand around the glass and she smiled at him, "I only torture you because I love you. Drink up"she patted his arm and looked up at him expectantly.

He appeared to be having some sort of inner struggle as he looked down at the glass in his hand. He slowly started to lift it to his lips, but as soon as he got it there, he seemed to catch a whiff of whatever was in it and gagged a bit, "I can't do it"

"Noah Bryce" the older woman said, putting her hands on her hips, giving him a look, he looked properly chastised and looked down at the glass again.

"What is it?" she didn't answer and kept her look leveled on him. He looked defeated when he raised the glass to his lips again and took a small sip.

He immediately gagged again and spit it back out into the glass. "oh my _god_ " He was making the most adorable disgusted face.

"Aw, baby, come here" Charlie cooed, taking pity on him and holding out her hand. He came to her immediately, and she pressed the second half of her cookie up his lips, "Eat this, it'll make everything better" she touched his hair gently, placating him like she would a child. It worked. He immediately took a bite out of the cookie, looking relieved when the chocolate chip flavor overpowered the bitter taste in his mouth.

He ate the last bite of her cookie, his tongue brushing gently against her fingertips as he accepted it. He wasn't hesitant towards her, didn't seem to be acting any differently. His hands were low on her hips, their bodies close. Perhaps she'd worried about being embarrassed for last night for nothing.

 

Nathan and Caroline came into the kitchen, looking like fashion magazine versions of stereotypical southern people. Nathan had on light wash jeans, with a brown belt with an oversized belt buckle, brown cowboy boots and a red tee shirt. Caroline had on a fitted white tee, probably a tight fitting crop top based on the way her red and black plaid corset fit so well around her thin waist. It was a very sexy corset, lacy ruffles at the top and bottom and a red ribbon bow. She had on red skinny jeans, dark brown cowgirl boots and a matching red bow in her hair, holding the top half of her dirty blonde hair in a pony tail. The outfit was cute and Charlie couldn't even find it in herself to mentally make fun of it, although she was like 80% positive that Caroline wasn't holding back on her mental judgments.

"Dad said he'd meet us in the barn after lunch" Nathan told Noah, making him realize his presence. Noah gave a simple nod in return and the two left.

Charlie swung her arms up over his shoulders, and let one hand play with his hair in the back. He seemed to like it when she played with his hair, not just for show, like, he genuinely liked it. She could work with that.

She continued to move her fingers through the short strands and she let her other hand slide down his arm, then she pressed her thumb into his hip where she knew the tattoo was and smirked up at him playfully, he didn't really seem to notice until she started to talk, "I saw the top of this, this morning, and I'm curious, what is it?" his blue eyes went wide, he motioned towards Tessa using his eyes and then shook his head. She knew what that meant, and her smile widened. she knew he could see the mischievous look that was now in her eyes, but she wouldn't do that to him. He wasn't hiding his anchor tattoo from his mother. No. He was hiding both his tattoos from Tess.

"Our little secret" she whispered against his lips, and he pressed into a kiss in response.

 

After an insanely delicious meal of mashed potatoes, honey baked ham, and biscuits, Noah led Charlie down the long path to the barn. They chatted quietly, their clasped hands swinging between them, him making her laugh and giggle, because he really is irresistibly funny, until they came up to a large barn. A few cousins were already lingering around waiting for Mr. Alexander to show up, and of course Caroline and Nathan.

Noah went into the barn, not too concerned with waiting for his father before saddling up apparently. "There's only five horses, we'll all have to share" he told her. She wandered over to a gorgeous blonde horse, she reached up to pet his nose, and the horse moved into her touch.

"How'd you know?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"How'd I know what?" she didn't turn to him, just continued to pet the horse.

"That this was my horse" she glanced around at him, at the odd question, but then realized she had bypassed four other perfectly beautiful horses to get to this one. She shrugged, turning back to the horse to rub it's head some more.

He opened up the door, "Come on Biscuit" he said, and the horse immediately stepped forward out of the stall, and came to stand in front of him, nudging at his hand with her head.

"good girl" he praised gently, scratching at her mane. Biscuit's tail wagged like a dog. 

"you gotta carry 2 today, can you handle that?" he kept his voice gentle. the horse moved her head away from his hand.

"Don't' look at me like that." he smiled, and Charlie's heart was absolutely melting.

 

 

"You'll all have to go in pairs" A deep voice said from the barn entrance, "We've only got the five horses"

Charlie looked up see a tall, thin man with strong shoulders, wearing light wash jeans and a red plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up and worker boots. He picked up a saddle, and went to the first gate, "Nathan, Caroline, you can ride Buckwheat here" he let a beautiful sandy brown horse with a dark brown spot on his back out of the stall, coaxing her out.

Nathan brought over a wooden bucket, and got up on the horse, then he held out his hand, so Caroline could get on the bucket and climb up as well.

"Lucy, Paige, this is Buttercup" He picked up the little girl, who was only about seven, and set her on the chocolate colored horse he had coaxed out of the stall. Then he went to get Nathan's bucket, and set it down for the older girl to climb up.

He picked up his saddle again, and went over to get the black and white spotted horse, this one he put the saddle on, "Bentley's mine" he flashed a smile over at the twin boys that were still waiting for their horse, "You boys get to ride Bellatrix"

"Like from Harry Potter?" Charlie whispered at Noah, as his father helped the two pre-teen boys up onto their horse. Noah shook with quiet laughter and shook his head.

 

His father came over, and clapped his hand down on Noah's shoulder. He had jet black hair, and electric blue eyes, just like his two sons. Their eyes met for a minute, and then he gave him a little nod. Noah nodded back.

Then he turned to Charlie, "And who's this pretty young lady?" he smiled, and he was actually a very handsome man.

"This is Charlie" Noah finally spoke.

"Travis, nice to meet you" he held out his hand for Charlie to shake, and that was it, he headed back over to Nathan and Caroline, attaching headgear with reigns to their horse. He worked his way down the line, but Noah did his own.

"You can get on" he told her, swinging the reigns back to lay on the horses back. She looked at him, then up at the horse, and then over to where his father was standing on the bucket, about to mount his horse, talking to one of the twins. It'd been a long time since she'd gotten on a horse, and even then she'd needed a step ladder, and her brother there to catch her if she fell. Noah smiled, then he came over, placing his hands on her hips, and lifted her easily up onto the horse. She was impressed.

She swung her leg over, and grabbed hold of the reigns with one hand and petted at Biscuits hair with the other. Noah took the reign in his hand also and swung himself up onto the horse behind her. His body pressed against hers, thighs against thighs, chest against back. "You ready?" he asked close to her ear. She nodded and he kicked gently, sending Biscuit into motion.

 

They stayed at the back of the group. Travis was in the front, talking about the trees, the vineyard, the wine they make, how they make it, but Charlie wasn't really paying much attention.

She reached for Noah's hand that was holding onto the reigns and resting on her thigh, and tugged at the snaps on his thick brown leather bracelet. She ran her thumb over the black ink. "What's this one mean?"

"It means I was drunk out of my fucking mind"

She laughed.

"My 19th birthday. Ben and I went out to celebrate, and neither one of us remember anything. I woke up outside my dorm door. Ben woke up in some frat guys room at the Kappa house across campus" 

"I can't imagine Ben with a frat guy. He likes bad boy types"

"he liked anything with a dick in college"

Charlie was giggling "I didn't realize you guys knew each other in college"

"Pot-luck roommates Freshmen year"

"I just assumed you went to an Ivy League school"

"I did, went to Columbia"

"But Ben said he went to Brooklyn College"

"Was he drunk when he told you that?"

"yeah? Did he not-"

"He went there alright, every weekend of our senior year. Majored in all things Parker Grant. I'm not allowed to talk about it, he says he's embarrassed he ever dated such a nerd, but I think he was in love with him, and it broke his heart when Parker told him he'd rather be with a girl"

"How long has he been into Aaron?" she asked, wanting to make the conversation lighter.

It worked. Noah laughed, "Aaron helped me move into the dorms. He left to get my last box, and Ben looked straight at me and said 'I don't' know who I want to fuck more, you or your friend' and that's how he came out to me"

Charlie laughed so hard there were tears on her cheeks.

 

"what about the other one? The tattoo on your hip"

"it's a paper plane"

"a paper plane?" she turned a bit, and lifted at his shirt. He shifted to let her lift it, and moved the band of his low slung boxers out of the way so she could see the black inked paper plane, with a trail of dashed lines behind it to show it was in flight.

Her initial reaction to hearing the words paper plane was _wtf_ , but actually seeing it, she loved it. Possibly even more than she loves the anchor.

"I got it the day I got to New York, Before Aaron and I even went to find my dorm room we stopped at a sketchy tattoo parlor"

"What's it mean?"

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything, but I got it to celebrate. I had finally left this damn town, and no matter what it took, I wasn't moving back"

 

"Did you know?"

"know what?"

"that if you left forever, you'd lose everything?"

he was quiet for a minute

" I had won a scholarship for a paper I wrote, full ride. It's the only reason they let me go.  I got two jobs, the week I moved, I bused tables at a disgusting dinar, and I wrote for a small local paper that probably only delivered to about two hundred people. Dad sent me $500 a month cause he didn't know I had a job, but I put it in savings, refused to use it. if I was going to do this, I was gonna do it right. I was gonna do it myself. I worked my way up at that crappy paper, became an editor, kept working at that dinar. Drove Ben crazy that I was working all the time instead of partying. Thought I was being ridiculous refusing to use my dad's money.  As soon as I graduated, I was offered a job at Deaton as an editor. I had saved up some money, had a little crap apartment with Ben, and I was ready to tell the truth, that I hadn't actually been studying business, math and science, I had majored in English, and business, I wasn't coming home to take over the vineyard, I was staying in New York as an editor of a successful Publishing Company, and if they wanted their money back, they could have it"

she was holding his hand now, and he was quiet for another minute.

"Mom told me not to come home for Christmas and hung up on me... the checks didn't come anymore, no birthday card. It was dead silence for over a year. By that time, Deaton was already talking to me about possibly taking over the company, I had worked my way up, and he was impressed by some of the things I'd written, liked my notes and ideas on books he had taken on, respected my opinion. I got this email, from my mother. About an anniversary party for her and my dad. She told me to come. I thought for sure it was some sort of mistake, but Tessa called me a few weeks later begging me to come back, that she wanted to see me, so I said I'd be there. I talked Ben into coming with me."

he went quiet again, she waited five long minutes before she couldn't help herself.

"what happened?"

"she told me to give her, her money. Twenty four thousand dollars. I wrote her the check, and made to leave, but Tess made me stay. Tess and Gram, they refused to let her take it, refused to let her cut me out of their lives. I stayed the weekend through, gave Tess and Gram my phone number so they'd let me go"

"Noah" she whispered, she didn't know what else she could say.

"They both call me at least once a week. I didn't hear from Mom again until about a year ago."

 

Becoming CEO of a billion dollar company, earning over four hundred thousand dollars a year, yeah, she bet she knew what that phone call was about. In the year and a half that he's been CEO, the company has tripled it's income. His bank account is probably about to reach the million dollar mark. USA Today will soon be trying to run an article about him, adding him the list of America's Youngest Millionaires or something.

 

"She told me to come to this wedding. I told her it would be easier to send the check by mail, and she hung up on me.  Tess was upset with me for weeks."

"what have you done with the money?"

"I emptied the account didn't want it hanging over me anymore. Donated it anonymously to an orphanage in the Bronx. But I have the money, if she asks for it, I can give it to her"

 

 

"you're really brave"

"not really. Ive always had that 24K if I ever fell on my ass. Safety nets don't make you brave."

"going after what you really wanted, refusing to settle. working your ass off instead of coasting on your parents money, that's brave. and incredibly smart. you weren't given a safety net, you built it. I cant imagine ever dreaming that big. wanting something that badly"

 

"you didn't live in this house"

 

 

 

 

They were rounding back, almost to the barn.

"This vineyard has been in this family for five generations" his father's voice travelled back to them, "My great ,great grandfather John B Alexander came over from England, started off as a small farm, and small winery. When he died he passed it on to his son Harrison, who expanded, planted more trees, sold more wine and the day he died my grandfather Nathaniel took over. He really did wonders for this place, cut down to just a few cows, and pigs, and horses of course, and expanded, bought out several surrounding properties, until we had over 600 acres. He passed the vineyard down to my uncle Lincoln. He took good care of this place, didn't expand it, but did eventually sell off the farm lot, and most of the horses. He didn't have any kids, so I was next in line to receive this place. He died kind of young, didn't get his chance to make too much of a mark on this place, and I was only 19 when I took over. I had the house torn down and rebuilt, made it bigger, built that deck out into the lake." He didn't go off on some tangent about the vineyards future since his two boys had both taken different paths, and for that Charlie was thankful.

they rode up to the barn, it had been nearly two hours and Charlie's legs were a bit sore. Noah jumped off Biscuits back and helped lift Charlie down. He took off the harness and Charlie scratched affectionately between her ears. She continued to pet Biscuit over the door of her stall, and Noah went over to the twins to help them down and undo the harness from Bellatrix.

She couldn't help but watch him. Every thing he said, every move he made, just everything about him made her want him more. Made her fall for him a little harder. The thing is, she's getting used to this, to being around him all the time, to being close, to laughing and talking about anything. It's like he's her best friend. It's like he's her boyfriend. And she's going to miss this so much when he ends it, Especially if he expects her to go back to the way things were before, where he rarely spoke to her. That would hurt like a break up. Like a punch in the stomach. 

 

 

It was late when Charlie went upstairs to their room. She brushed her teeth, pulled on the Ramones tee, and crawled into bed. She wrapped up in the blankets, and buried her face into the pillow. It smelled like him, and the fact that his scent made her feel so calm and relaxed and safe is a sign that she's already in too deep.

She'd woken up on top of him, so she wasn't' even sure which side of the bed was hers, so she stayed in the middle, he could roll her over when he came up from talking to his cousin downstairs.

 

 

She wasn't asleep yet when he came up 10 minutes later. He disappeared into the bathroom for about five minutes, and came out pulling his shirt over his head. It was all Charlie could do to not whimper, and act like she was trying to sleep, but the way the light from the bathroom caressed his tan skin was too much, those chiseled abs, those deep cut v-lines. She wanted to touch.

 

He reached for the button of his jeans, and turned away from her. Even his back is sexy. She closed her eyes, refusing to watch anymore because this was border line creepy, and less than a minute later, she heard the flick of the bathroom light switch, and felt the bed dip. He started to lay down, then laughed softly. He gently rolled her onto her side, facing away from him, and laid down on his side, placing his arm over her waist. they weren't really spooning, his body wasn't touching hers other than his arm, but it still felt really nice, and it wasn't long until she fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

The next day was Sunday.

Charlie wouldn't have pegged the pretentious bitch, and the apathetic drunk as particularly religious people, and was a bit surprised when Tess informed her that they'd all gone off to church. She kept her opinion to herself, biting into a piece of bacon and leaned against the counter waiting for Noah to get out of the shower and come down.

She only had to wait five minutes.

Tess didn't bother trying to feed him some healthy drink this morning, just shoved a plate full of bacon and eggs into his hands as soon as he walked through the door. His face lit up like Christmas, and Charlie hid her fond smile by eating another slice of bacon. 

"Everyone's going to Pop's for lunch after they get home from church"

"what" he had an adorably confused/disbelieving face and a mouth full of bacon.

"Caroline's parents are very religious and the two families went down to the church this morning"

"Can she even do that?" he'd swallowed about half his mouth full.

"Can who do what dear? And stop talking with your mouth full"

he swallowed. "Can mom even enter a church without bursting into flame?"

" _Noah!_ " she swatted at him with her dish towel, but Charlie could see the edges of her lips threatening to turn up.  "I'm leaving here about 11:30 to go help cook. And Nina, I'm sorry, _Gram_ is making two apple pies, two blueberry cobblers and a giant banana pudding. I know that's your favorite.  your mom wanted to have another formal affair, but Gram said she'd be having enough of those these next two weeks, and wants a day where all you kids can have fun for once" Noah didn't say anything, and Tess turned from her dishes to look at him. She picked up her dish towel and dried her hands as she took a hesitant step towards him. He was eating his eggs.

"I heard what she said to you last night, and it's not true. You know it's not true."

"You don't have to worry about me Tess"

"I'll always worry about you baby, and your mama-" she reached out for him, "Deep down she cares for you"

"Alright" he said, eating another bite of eggs. Charlie and Tess both knew he didn't believe it.

 

 

When it was time for Tess to go, Noah helped her carry all her food and supplies out to her car. "Why don't you too come with me? I know Gram would love to spend some time with you before all the other grandkids turn up"

Noah drove the old car. It was probably built in the early 80s. Charlie sat up front with him after Tess insisted, and absolutely refused to hear different, and Tess sat in the back.

 

When they got out of the car, a golden Labrador retriever bounded up to Noah, barking enthusiastically. He jumped up on his hind legs to try to lick at Noah's face, but Noah moved his head back. He rubbed at the dog's sides and belly.

"Hey Oliver, you been taking good care of Pop?" he asked the dog, who barked in response, his tail wagging so hard it looked like it could swing right off any minute. Another dog, an old gray Bassett hound was laying on the porch at the top of the steps. He lifted his head just a bit, and barked until Noah said "Alright Earl, I'm coming" and walks over to pet that dog too. His way with animals is like magic. The animal whisperer. She could only imagine the amused 'have you lost it?' look he'd give her if she shared that thought with him.

Pop Pop and Gram's house wasn't very large. It was a small two story, three bedroom farm house. There were only three rooms on the first floor, the kitchen, the den and the bathroom. the kitchen had black and white tiled floors, country style white cabinets with chicken knobs, a basin sink, and homemade wooden kitchen table, with handmade wooden chairs surrounding it. The living area was dark, the walls lined with bookshelves full of cookbooks and classic novels and old board games, the sofa was worn and forest green, with a handmade patchwork quilt folded over the back, and two old recliners. A small table between the chairs, and the coffee table in front of the sofa were both handmade, and there was a deer head above the fireplace.

Those things always creep Charlie out. The TV was small, and so old it still had a dial on it, and the area rug was so worn out that she wasn't sure what the pattern on it had been originally. She loved this house.

 

Gram greeted them both with a big hug. "I'm so happy to see the two of you! Darlin, I think you've gotten prettier"

 

After helping Tess cook, so that Gram could talk to Noah, they were sent out to find Pop Pop.

"Lord knows where that man is" Gram shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit, but there was nothing but fondness in her eyes.  The rest of the family hadn't arrived yet, so they were touring the farm alone, but honestly, Charlie preferred it that way. She didn't like the way Noah's shoulders got tense every time his brother got close, or the way his jaw set when his mother called her Carly. She's doing it on purpose now, she has to be. Noah has corrected her too many times for it to just be carelessness.

 

They went to the barn first, "Pop's only got two horses now, His horse Sprocket, and Jimmy's horse Sandy. Shadow died about two months ago. He broke his leg in a snake hole, and pop had to shoot him. Gram said he was takin' it real hard."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"Pop's farm hand. Doubt you'll meet him Mama would never invite him to the wedding. Think she might actually dislike him more than me." He reached out to a black horse with a white stripe down it's face. The horse moved into the contact.

'Animal Whisperer" she thought to herself again.

 

He took her hand and led her out the back of the barn. To the left, was a large pasture, separated into sections by a white picket fence. The pasture was filled with cows, sheep, goats, an emu, the other horse, two donkeys and a bull. To the right was a pigsty, and behind it a small pond where a duck was floating. In cages against the barn were several large rabbits and chickens seemed to just have free range of the place.

A Rooster peered at her from his perch on the pigsty fence.

 

"This is incredible" she told him, she'd never seen so many animals at once.

He leaned against the white fence and looked out over the pasture.

"You see that big black cow, over there, with the white patch just beneath her eye?" he pointed, and Charlie came to lean beside him, "Yeah?"

"When she had a calf about seven years ago, I helped her deliver" She visibly cringed, and he laughed.

 

 

 

Charlie soaked it all in, the gorgeous green grass that stretched for miles, the animals grazing lazily, the emu had started towards them, and she backed away from the fence, almost stepping on a chicken. Noah looked at her curiously, with an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Birds freak me out" she admitted, crossing her arms. He smiled, "Really?" he looked over at the mu again, 'all birds?" "not like.. penguins.. but I.. yeah" she felt a little uncomfortable now that he looked like he was going to tease her for her fear. 

"I guess that's a legit fear" he said instead. "He's pretty big, but he won't hurt you"

The emu got close enough for Noah to touch, but he didn't. Maybe he picked up that it would freak her out. Instead, he stood up straight and moved farther down to where the donkeys were grazing and motioned for her to come closer. He hopped the fence and went over to one, petting it, and backing slowly so it would follow him.

Oliver had come to join them and was playfully terrifying the chickens at Charlie's feet.

"This is Jack" he told her, scratching behind the donkeys ears.

"Come on, you can touch him" Noah encouraged lightly, motioning for her to come closer again. The thing is, Donkeys are kind of fucking cute and she wanted to coo at it. But instead, she reached forward to pet him. 

"You think they'd let me keep a donkey in my apartment?" she teased, He laughed.

"They stink like crazy. There are stables in New York. If you ever got the urge to ride. I've considered having Biscuit boarded closer to me, but it wouldn't be fair to him. I never have any free time and he grew up on that vineyard."

They were quiet for a long moment, "Do you ever miss living here? I mean, not here, but just, in Texas?"

"Sure, sometimes" he shrugged, but he didn't' look over at her.

 

After awhile he left her with Jack and went over to the pigsty. He came back a minute later with a small bundle in his arms.

"Here, hold her like a baby" he told her, placing the bundle in her arms. That's when she saw that it was a piglet. Probably only a few days old.

This time, she did coo at it. "Oh my god Noah, it's so _cute_ " she gushed ignoring how girly she sounded. He just smiled at her.

"I want one of these too"

"They aren't as cute when they grow up" he pointed out, "and they are completely untrainable. I took one, when I was a kid. Tried to keep it in my room so mom and Tess wouldn't find out. Pop knew, but he never told on me" he smiled at the memory that was obviously playing out in his head.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"I kept it up for about six weeks. But one day while I was at school, he got loose. Reeked Havoc on the house, running around, knocking things over. Just about gave Tess a heart attack when he came running through the kitchen. It took dad, two men who work for him, Tess and Gram to catch him" Charlie giggled. "I was grounded for so long I had forgotten what fresh air felt like"

"You were a bit of a trouble maker growing up, weren't you?" she smiled thinking back to some of the stories Tessa had shared with her on Friday. He had a bit of a secret smile playing at his lips. "I wasn't trying to be _bad_ , I was just..." "Adventurous? Curious?" he nodded.

"That's admirable. S'what makes you a good writer" she could see the tint of red threatening to burst on his cheeks as he reached out to Jack again. "Did you want to be a writer, growing up?" he shook his head. "I loved telling stories, but I never considered writing them. I didn't consider journalism until my sophomore year of high school. Growing up, I wanted to be an astronaut"

"Always a big dreamer then" she couldn't help the fondness in her smile.

 

The piglet started squirming restlessly in her arms, so Noah took her and put her back with her mother.

"You want to hold a rabbit?"

"Are there any babies?" she asked, coming closer. He laughed softly and looked in the cages, "Yeah, here's a few" he reached in  and pulled out a small bunny. It wasn't new born but it was very young He handed her the plush baby, and then bent down to pick up a baby chick that was at his feet. It's mother baulked in distress but Noah paid her no attention.

"Now how would you feel if some giant stole your baby Noah?" a voice asked. Noah smiled, looking up at the source, and Charlie turned around. The man who had spoken had a smile on his face. He was tall and lanky with graying hair and sparkling, playful blue eyes. He had a shot gun slung over his shoulder. Pop Pop.

"Hey pop" Noah greeted, as the older man came over, clapping him on the shoulder like his father had, but then brought him into a hug, careful not to crush the chick he had in his hand.

"So glad to see you son" he told him, "Now, who is this gorgeous young lady and did you bring me one?"

Noah's eyes were so bright and his smile was so genuine, Charlie couldn't help but love the man who made him look like that.

"This is Charlie"

"Charlie! Welcome to the family! I'm Darren, but if you call me anything other than Pop or Pop Pop, I'll shoot ya" he told her with a smile on his face. Charlie laughed.

"She's the first to not look concerned. I like her. Marry this girl" Pop Pop told Noah.

 

 

Not long after, they were called in to lunch. Gram and Tess had made an impressive spread and everyone was talking animatedly as they filled their plates.

Since Noah was so busy talking with pop, Charlie didn't really have anyone to talk to, but that was alright. She enjoyed listening in on the different conversations, and watching Noah's smile light up the whole room

 

She felt Caroline's judgmental eyes on her at one point. She flashed her a warm smile, but Caroline just looked away and whispered something to Nathan.

For someone who comes from such a "religious" family, Caroline didn't seem to consider Sunday afternoon very sacred. If she thought that nobody could see the way she was rubbing at Nathan's upper, inner thigh under the table, she was very mistaken. Plus, what is she wearing? She had ditched whatever Church acceptable attire she must have had on earlier, and was now wearing high-waisted tan short shorts, tan daisy cowgirl boots and a blue, daisy bralet top, that showed off parts of her that only Nathan is interested in seeing. Honestly, you're in his grandparent's home, show some respect.

 

After eating so much food, she thought she would burst (Gram wouldn't let her leave the table without trying all three desserts), the whole family headed outside. A few of Caroline and Nathan's younger cousins had tagged along to lunch as well, and Pop Pop was going to show them the animals.

 

Charlie reached for Noah's hand as they walked out the back door. He didn't hesitate or question it, just laced his fingers with hers.

 

Oliver raced ahead of everyone, barking like mad. The two youngest girls giggled and chased after him. Pop Pop hollered playfully after them, breaking into a run himself, making the two girls squeal and run faster.

Gram shook her head fondly and shouted something about breakin' a hip actin' like a loon.

 

"I really like your family" she told him as they strolled towards the barn, "Obviously, there are some exceptions, but Gram, and Pop Pop, and Tess, They're really great" he smiled a little, his eyes on the ground.

"Even if Gram did practically shove that cobbler down my throat. I think I might burst right out of these shorts" He laughed at that, his eyes sparkling as they met hers.

"They like you too" he admitted softly, "Thank you"

"They like me because they love you Noah" she squeezed his hand.

 

 

Pop Pop is possibly the most entertaining, awesome person Charlie has ever met. He introduced every animal by name, gave them each a very detailed and entertaining, and _outrageous_ back story, and gave them each their own funny voice as he told the story. 

 

Apparently Jack used to find lost children, and fly them back to their mom's and dad's, Earl is a World War II Veteran, and Dallas (the Emu) used to be a pop singer before he lost his voice to a nasty bout of strep.

 

It was obvious where Noah got his imagination, and skills for story telling.

 

Noah listened to every story with his arms around Charlie's waist and his chin on her shoulder.

 

"When I was a kid" he mumbled softly in her ear, "His horse Penelope was an alien spy from Jupiter, come to keep an eye on the human race to make sure that our technology didn't surpass theirs and Michelangelo, the bull before that one, was a child star looking for a life away from the cameras, and that he and April were having a love affair, and another cow Clementine was insanely jealous. Cows have best friends, did you know?" Charlie giggled quietly and shook her head, "It's true. April and Clementine were best friends, but Pop said once he brought MIchelangelo to the farm, they stopped standing near each other. Ate on different sides of the pasture. I think it might have been the closest thing to a true story he ever told" Charlie turned her head, tilting a bit to meet his lips in a kiss.

She'd never expected to get to know him so well, to have him open up to her, and tell her stories from his childhood. It was more than she could have ever asked for.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i become famous, this never happened.
> 
> Fear of birds is legit. They are terrifying. Shut up.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Mollypop59

**Author's Note:**

> If I become famous, this didn't happen.
> 
> Twitter plug: @Mollypop59, I follow back if you ask :)
> 
> Dont' forget to kudos and/or comment!


End file.
